Veggiechan, the Legendary Super Sayajin
by Kami1
Summary: When Vegeta wishes to see what his life would have been like if he had been the Legendary Super Sayajin he finds things not to his liking. A sweet hearted Vegeta? His bestest buddies Cell, Goku-chan, and Hercule? All this and more awaits Vegeta.


Veggie-chan, the legendary Super Sayajin  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
  
  
Hello. My name is King Yemma and because of Vegeta's attempt to destroy Buu, even though it was ultimately futile, I've decided to allow him to explore what his life would have been like if he'd done things differently. He may find that the one thing he's always craved is not quite as desirable as he would expect, but it can't be helped. Somehow though, I think he's in for a rude awakening.   
  
  
Close Encouters of the Cute and Cuddly Kind  
  
  
"So Vegeta, what is it that you'd like to change in your past life?"  
  
"I want to know what would have happened if I was the strongest, not second to that baka third class Kakkarot, but the most powerful warrior in the universe and I would like to see what I would have been like 1 month before that Bakayaro Buu appeared."  
  
"It is done."  
  
Suddenly, a swirling vortex surrounded the Prince of the Sayajins and he found himself standing in front of a very different Capsule Corporation then he remembered. "No!" he thought to himself, as he stared at his home in this reality. "How could this reality's me have allowed this to happen !?!" As he gazed upon CC it was as if everything he remembered had been mutated into a fluffier, sweeter version of itself then he remembered. Capsule Corporation itself was bright pink with little flowers painted all over its exterior and strange, furry, little creatures were littered all over his lawn. "Obviously one of the woman's childish pranks," he thought with a snort. Then one of the little bears turned towards him and he noticed that each had little hearts painted onto their torsos. It was not that however that infuriated him, but instead it was the fact that as it turned it had placed its stubby arms around his torso and snuggled up to him, saying with an infuriatingly friendly smile on his lips, "We're the carebears. Let's be friends."  
  
With a scream of horror, Vegeta stared at the furry bear that had snuggled up to him and contemplated destroying the despicable creature, but thought that the woman probably wouldn't like that and hoping to avoid a month on the couch for his counterpart, he managed to restrain himself enough to only rip the arms off the creature opposed to killing it. This was too much, even for Vegeta and he decided that a hasty retreat to his gravity room was in order, but when he moved to enter it he found that it was not where it should be. Instead of the most effective training facility in the universe, he found himself in a room labeled Veggie and Goku-chan's playroom. Most horrifying of all. The words were in his writing! He would never have called that baka third class Kakkarot anything like that! What was going on here!?! Then... he saw the impossible. In the corner, beside a goofily grinning Kakkarot, sat his counterpart wearing a grin horrifyingly similar to the one that Kakkarot wore and sporting a neon pink shirt with the words Mr. Nice Guy printed on the back in big bold letters.  
  
Finally noticing Vegeta, his counterpart peered inquisitively at him and did something Vegeta would never do. "Hey Goku-chan. Doesn't that guy look kinda like me?"  
  
"Ya Veggie. Your right. He does kinda look like you, now that you mention it."  
  
"Fine," Vegeta thought to himself, panicked to find some way to salve his ego at watching his counterpart act like such a complete idiot. "If Kakkarot is still alive and I'm the strongest warrior in the universe then... I must have beaten Cell!"  
  
"Idiot! Of course I look like you! I am you! Now though, I must know. How did I, I mean you kill Cell?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta said innocently, making Vegeta shiver at the resembleance between this version of him and that baka Kakkarot. "Why would we want to hurt Cell-chan. Me and him are bestest buddies."  
  
"Whaaaaat!?!" Vegeta screamed. "Didn't you kill him!?! What about Freeza!?! You must have killed him atleast!"  
  
"Nope," Veggie-chan said, with a confused look on his innocent face. "I got mad when he was hurting Goku-chan, so I went Super and I got lots stronger then him, so we promised to let him go as long as he was nice from then on. We even let him join me and Goku-chan's super secret club, the BGFL Club, or Bad Guys Finish Last Club. You can join to if you want, but first you have to take the oath of niceness."  
  
"No, no, no! I don't want to join any stupid bakayaro clubs and I'm certainly not nice! Don't you even fight you baka!?!"  
  
"Don't be so mean!" Veggie said, a tear escaping his eyes. "Why would I fight? Fighting isn't very nice.  
  
"But you must train if you're the strongest in the Universe!"  
  
"Well I do spar with Hercule-chan sometimes. He's almost as strong as me and Goku-chan, but he can't go Super so we're still a little bit stronger."  
  
Even the thought of being as weak as that noisy fool made Vegeta shudder. "How could this have happened !?!" he thought. "What type of a baka weakling am I in this timeline that I consider the Satan fool a good sparring partner?"  
  
"Hey!" Veggie-chan said his naivety returning, as he and Goku-chan perked up. "Do you wanna play with us, or I know! Let's all watch the new movie Bulma-chan bought me. Look! It's the season finalie of Barney and Friends! Oh Goku-chan, this is what we've been waiting for! Yayyyy!" and before Vegeta could move to stop them, the 2 grabbed Vegeta and forced him into their big group hug, making Vegeta almost barfing at being so close to that baka 3rd class Kakkarot, but unbeknownst to the Sayajin Prince, the worst was still to come...  
  
  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't. I certainly don't mind constructive criticism if you want to give it. 


End file.
